


Always call your crush when you're drunk

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter calls Chris in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always call your crush when you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, seriously, I'm obsessed with this ship.

“What?” Chris grunted into his phone.

 

 _“Chr’stopher…”_  The hunter opened his eyes to look at the clock on the nighstand. 3:27. Fuck.

 

“Hale, what the fuck do you want?”

 

_“Your cock.”_

 

“What?”

 

 _“I want your cock, Chrissss.”_ The wolf moaned into the phone, and fuck, the sound made Chris’ cock twitch. _“I want it so bad… I want it in my mouth… Mmmm, Chrisss, I want to taste you so bad…”_  

 

“Are you drunk, Hale?” Chris asked his voice rough with anger and arousal.

 

 _“Yup.”_ The younger man said and moaned again. _“I am and I want you to fuck me. Hard. Fast.”_ Chris moaned quietly and his hand traveled down in his pajamas. _“I want to pin me against a wall and have your way with me. Fuck, I just want you so bad, Christopher.”_ Pulling out his cock, Chris wrapped his fist around it’s length and started pumping in time with Peter’s short breaths. _“God, Christopher. I want you to make me cum just from your cock. I want you to come in me, mark me…”_ Chris’ hips buckled and he had to bite his lip to contain his moan. _“Oh, God, I’m… I… Christopher!”_ Peter screamed as he reached his climax and Chris followed him soon. The wolf gasped quietly and then the line went silent.

 

“Peter?” Chris said and the only response he got was a light moan. Ending the call the hunter left his phone on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling. The pack meeting later would be interesting.

 

*****

 

Chris was the last one to arrive at Derek’s loft. Nodding to the Sheriff, who let him in, he walked slowly, trying really hard to not look at the eldest wolf. But then Stiles brought the pack’s attention on him.

 

“Seriously, Peter, what is wrong with you?” Groaning, Peter hid his face in his hands.

 

“It’s called a hangover, Stiles, and I’m sure you’ll find out how bad it can be as soon as you leave for college.” That got a loud scoff from the Sheriff and a chuckle from Melissa.

 

“But how the hell did you managed to get drunk?”

 

“Language, Stiles!” Melissa said loudly and Peter groaned louder than before.

 

“Can we get on with this? I have other things to do.” Lydia spoke with an annoyed voice and Scott started talking about the usual things, which was a good thing because it meant that things were calm for once.

 

Chris didn’t listen to the young Alpha. He tried to, but his eyes kept returning to Peter. The wolf, as if he felt the hunter’s eyes on him, lifted his head and stared back. His eyes squinted a bit and Chris could see confusion in them. Confusion and want. Peter buried his head in his hands again and Chris smirked.

 

*****

 

“Argent, what the hell are you doing?” Peter barked when Chris pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator. The wolf reached to the panel and was surprised when the hunter grabbed his hand and pushed him into the wall. “Argent, what…”

  
  
“Shut up, Peter.” Chris growled and his left hand moved to cup Peter’s cock through his jeans. “I’m gonna let go of you and when I do it you’re gonna go down on your knees and I’ll fuck your mouth. Do you understand?” When Peter didn’t said anything Chris squeezed the wolf’s cock. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.” Peter whispered and Chris grinned.

 

“Very well.” As soon as he let go of the wolf Peter turned around and quickly dropped on his knees. Lifting his shaking hands, he fastly unzipped the hunter’s jeans and let a surprised ‘oh’ when he saw that the older man wasn’t wearing any underwear. Lifting the fat cock in front of him with one of his hands, Peter quickly took the head in his mouth and Chris moaned loudly. The hunter grabbed Peter’s head to steady it and started moving his hips quickly. The wolf started to close his eyes but the hunter stopped him. “No, Peter. Look at me.” Obeying, Peter looked up again and Chris smirked. “Oh, such a good boy. Taking orders so easily.” Moaning, Peter hollowed his cheeks and Chris hissed. “Fuck…” A few more thrusts and the hunter was spilling his come down Peter’s throat, his whole body shuddering. Moving away, Chris quickly tucked his cock in his jeans and pulled the younger man up, a strong hand wrapped around Peter’s throat.

 

“Are you done, Argent?” Peter finally spoke, his voice rough.

  
“Done? Oh, pup, I’m just getting started.” The hunter growled and kissed Peter furiously. “We're going back to my place and I’m gonna fuck you in every single room. I’m gonna make you beg for my cock. I’m gonna make you beg for my cum, pup. And you’ll love it.” Looking into Peter’s eyes, the blue of his irises barely visible, Chris reached again for the button panel. “Understood?” Biting his lip, Peter nodded and the hunter smirked. “Good pup.” He whispered and pressed the button.


End file.
